Real Love
by optimisticlikeanna
Summary: Kristoff wasn't the luckiest guy. He had a rough childhood and his parents didn't really care much about him. They force him to work as a barman. He then meets a stripper named Anna. As the two bond, he sees her as more of a human being. These two will learn to love each other regardless of all of their flaws.
1. Chapter 1

Kristoff Bjorgman wasn't really a lucky person. When he was born, his parents were expecting a girl. After having Kristoff's brother Aiden, they wanted to have a girl afterwards. They were never really the kindest people. They were judgemental, rude, and plain out evil.

When Kristoff was starting school, he was forced to wear the girl clothes his mother had already bought. He also had to wear braces since his teeth were so crooked. Kristoff was okay with all of that until the other kids began laughing at him, calling him names, and even throwing paper balls at him. Almost every day, he would come home crying and his parents never cared.

Middle school came afterwards, and it only got worse. Kristoff had to get retainers after he had taken his braces off and glasses because he had slightly bad eyesight. His mother DID get rid of the girly clothes but it didn't make it any better for him. The clothes she'd gotten him were nerdy and too clean. Again, the other kids humiliated him. Kristoff couldn't stand it, at times he just felt like running away. He never really cried as much like he did in elementary school anymore.

When he was going to begin high school, he still had his glasses. He had also given away all of the girl clothes that he used to wear when he was younger, he didn't want any memories from them anyways. High school wasn't any better than his earlier years, of course, people would whisper bad things about him and treat him like nothing.

He eventually graduated with a doctoral degree. He was one of the top five students at his university. He wanted to become a doctor, but his parents wouldn't let him because they thought it was "too icky", and they thought he'd get a disease while working. Kristoff was wondering why they would care, they're the reasons why he was humiliated in school and made his life miserable.

"Why would you want to be a doctor for? Huh?!", his father asked coldly.

"Because, I want to help people."

His mother began to cackle, "Help people? Why? What have they ever done for you?"

Kristoff raised his eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Why would you want to help those sick and evil people that deserve it?"

"They're not sick and evil Mom, you are!"

His mother cackled again, "Me?", she asks still laughing, "Who were the ones that made fun of your girl clothes?"

Kristoff sighed, he didn't want to talk about the past, "Oh please, you never cared! You never cared either!", he said referring to his father.

"Kristoff, we brought you into this world, we made you live with us for twenty one years, we fed you, we gave you clothes, why the hell would you say we don't care for you? Huh?", his father was getting more drunk, he could tell.

"Y'know? Why don't you be a barman?", his mother suggested, "You could get your dad and I some free vodka, do something with your life than sitting here at home crying to us."

"I _want_ to be a doctor", Kristoff said assertively.

"You're _going_ to be a barman, Kristoff. Or else, we'll get rid of you", his mother warned.

"You don't mean that."

His mother walked over to him, "Try me."

Kristoff didn't say anything, he just went into his room and slammed the door, everyone was ruining his life. He could hear his someone coming to his door and knocked.

"Go away!", Kristoff demanded, thinking it was one of his parents.

"Kristoff, it's Aiden."

Aiden was one of the few people that was actually nice to him. He really appreciated Aiden. Even though their parents treated him more politely, he still loved him.

"What is it?"

"I just wanted to tell you that Katie and I are going to Fiji for our wedding for the rest of the week. Are you gonna be okay with mom and dad?".

Katie was Aiden's girlfriend. They'd been dating for six years. Katie was also nice to Kristoff, which he was happy about, he didn't want some snobby girl to become his sister in law.

"What? Aiden, no, you can't leave with those, those, windbags!"

"Kristoff, it's just for the week. And I'll make it up to you!"

Kristoff sighed, "Okay, fine. But if I die, you're not coming to my funeral."

Aiden laughed, "You're the best Kristoff. I'll see you next Monday!"


	2. Chapter 2

table style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" border="0" width="100%" cellspacing="0" cellpadding="0"  
>tbody<br>tr  
>td width="0" height="0"<br>table border="0" width="100%" cellspacing="0" cellpadding="5"  
>tbody<br>tr  
>td class="midtext"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Two martinis please!", spanKristoffspan style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" heard a man say. br / br /He quickly mixed the beverages and garnished them with an olive, then served it to the man who asked for them. br / br /"Thanks man, keep the change!" br / br /"Wow", he said picking up the twenty dollar bill. "Well I guess that's one good thing about working here, the pay is great." br / br /He shrugged and waited for another customer. He took the time to look around the place. He got a job as a bartender for The Dollhouse, which was a strip club. Kristoff doesn't really watch the strippers or talk to them when they're working. Although he can't stand that every day, some guy announces the names of the dancers one by one. br / br /"And now, the beautiful Sally Parsons!", the man announced. Since everyone was focused on the dancers, he decided to watch too. A girl with long curly brunette hair strutted out from behind the curtain. She just twirled around the pole while all these guys were throwing money at her. It made /spanKristoffspan style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" feel bad, what women had to do just to earn money, it was sad. br / br /"Excuse me?" br / br /"Excuse me sir?" br / br /He snapped back from getting distracted, he had so much on my mind. He turned to see a rather stunning woman. She had strawberry blonde hair tied into pigtails, blue eyes, and rosy cheeks. br / br /"Yes? What do you need?", /spanKristoffspan style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" asked, slightly dazed. br / br /"Um, do you know where the manager is at this establishment?", she asked. br / br /"Oh, the manager? Just go straight over there by the tables and make a left, you should make out where it is by then." br / br /She smiled, "Thanks!", she started running. /spanKristoffspan style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" wondered how girls ran in high heels/spanspan style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);", it always amazed him. br / br /Anna knocked on the manager's door, "Mr. Saldano", she read on the door. A man with auburn hair and green eyes opened the door. br / br /"Hello? Who are you?", he asked. br / br /Anna smiled, "Yes, I'd like to be a dancer at this establishment." br / br /He smiled, "Why didn't you say so? Come in!" br / br /Anna smiled and made her way in his office, it was filled with pictures of what seemed to be the dancers working there. br / br /"Okay, I'll have to ask you some questions are you over 18?" br / br /Anna nodded, "Yes, I just turned 19." br / br /Mr. Saldano smiled, "Excellent, now, do you have any experience?" br / br /Anna bit her lip, "What experience?" br / br /"Oh, just in dancing or any experience with dancers?" br / br /"No, I haven't, I have taught myself some dancing though." br / br /He nodded, "Okay, now, would you be willing to follow my orders when given?" br / br /Anna nodded, "Yes." br / br /"Great, what's your name beautiful?" br / br /Anna blushed, "It's Anna, Anna Snow." br / br /"Wonderful name, come on, I'll show you to your wardrobe", he went to the second door in his office and opened it. br / br /"Wait, so nobody but you and the dancers can come in here?", Anna asked. br / br /"That's right!" br / br /Anna looked around the room, "Wow, this place is huge!" br / br /"Alright, go ahead and change. I'll be in my office!". Mr Saldano shut the door behind her. br / br /A tall blonde woman came inside, "Hello, are you new?" br / br /Anna nodded, "Yeah, I just got in here" br / br /Anna walked over to the closet/spanspan style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" and saw all of these revealing clothes, "Oh my God! Would I fit in any of these?" /spanspan style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"br / br /The woman laughed, "I know, it looks so small. But when you put it on, it really isn't that hard." br / br /Anna went into a stall and changed into a corset with garter belts on them and panties. She then picked out some nude heels to match. She untied her braids and made a side ponytail. When she looked at herself in the mirror, she gasped. br / br /"Is this really me?", she asked herself. br / br /"Wow! You even look better than me!", the woman said smiling. br / br /Anna nodded, "I just can't believe I'm doing this". br / br /"Hey Anna!", Mr. Saldano called, "You're up next!" br / br /Anna took a deep breath and made her way through the curtains. She felt everyone's eyes on her, she was nervous out of her mind. She slowly walked towards the pole and twirled around it. She heard men cheering and wolf whistling. This made her even more tense. She then saw the blonde man she was talking to earlier, /spanKristoffspan style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);". br / br /The bartender, the one who told her where the manager was. She smiled even though he didn't seem to notice her. It was alright though, that would've made her more nervous. She decided to keep it short so she went back in the dressing room. She could feel her heart pounding hard. br / br /"Hey! You did great Miss Snow!", Mr. Saldano gave her a hug. br / br /"You look amazing too, I don't think I've ever seen that outfit before", he noted. br / br /"Oh, I really didn't know what to wear so I-" br / br /"It's gorgeous Anna, well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow" br / br /Anna cocked her head, "That's it?" br / br /"Of course! Since it's your first day of working here, you only go on once." br / br /Anna sighed in relief, "Okay." br / br /She changed back into her jeans and tank top, she felt so uncomfortable in that corset. She still had her hair in a ponytail. She was thinking twice about all of this. She didn't want to stress too much. Anna walked out and saw /spanKristoffspan style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);", she smiled, "Hello Christopher!", she waved. br / br /"It's /spanKristoffspan style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"", he corrected. br / br /She looked at his name tag, "Oh sorry, I forgot it" br / br /"No problem, what would you like?" br / br /"Oh no, I don't drink", she says. br / br /"Hey, are you new here?", /spanKristoffspan style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" asks pouring a drink for a customer, "I've never seen you around before." br / br /"Oh, I'm from Hollywood, but my family had to move here in New York because my grandmother was dying. I never got to see her though, she died before we even got to see her for the last time." br / br /spanKristoffspan style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" frowned, "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" br / br /"It's alright, I was eight, and I didn't really know her." br / br /spanKristoffspan style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" touched her hand, "Hey, cheer up, it'll be okay in the end", he comforted her. br / br /A tear fell on her cheek but she smiled, "Thank you, you know, you're a really nice barman." br / br /spanKristoffspan style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" sort of chuckled, "Thanks, I'm not really a bully though, I was bullied a lot in school though." br / br /"Aww, why?" br / br /"Well", he adjusted his glasses, "Firstly the glasses-" br / br /"I think you look fine with glasses!", Anna smiled. br / br /spanKristoffspan style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" sort of smiled, "Thanks. I had had to wear braces back in elementary, then in middle school, I got my braces taken out, but I needed a retainer. I also had to get glasses because my eyes were getting bad." br / br /"Aww, you know, my sister Elsa used to be bullied too. She just started to shut me out. It got worse when our parents died. Then one day, she ran away from home, I have no idea where she is now." br / br /"Oh really? That's terrible." br / br /Anna shrugged, "I'm living with my grandmother now. I want to help her financially, she's sixty seven now and it's really hard for her." br / br /"Is that why you're a dancer now?" br / br /"Yeah, wait, how do you know I'm a dancer here?", she raised her eyebrows. br / br /spanKristoffspan style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" laughed, "I saw you up there." br / br /Anna widened her eyes, "Really?", she covered her face, "Aww! This is so embarrassing!" br / br /spanKristoffspan style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" laughed and separated her arms, "Hey, hey, you were great! You don't have to feel bad about it!" br / br /Anna giggled and looked at her hands on the counter while she crossed her legs. /spanKristoff span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"was cleaning the mugs. /spanspan style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"br / br /"You never told me your name", Kristoff smirked. br / br /"Anna" br / br /"It was nice to meet you Anna", he took her hand and kissed it, making her laugh. br / br /"It was nice meeting you too Kristoff, I better get going, I need to be home by nine-thirty. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" br / br /"Okay. Bye Anna." br / br /"Bye!", she waved before turning her back. br / br /Kristoff continued watching her outside, "Taxi!", she called. br / br /Then a bright yellow taxi pulled up next to her, she got in and looked out her window towards him. He smiled and waved at her one last time, flashing another smile at him before she departed./span/td  
>tr  
>tbody  
>table  
>td  
>tr  
>tbody  
>table 


End file.
